warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Aki-chan86
Hi, Warrior Cats Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Moospelz. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Lilienblüte (Diskussion) 09:31, 10. Jan. 2011 * Archiv 1 * Archiv 2 * Archiv 3 * Archiv 4 Hallo hallo, darf man eigentlich Beiträge über erfundene Katzen erstellen? LG Wolfsfell 09:10, 17. Mai 2012 (UTC) Umbenennung Miau, ich weiß nicht ob du das kannst oder ob das überhaupt möglich ist, aber ich würde mich gerne umbenennen in Fliederschweif. Geht das oder brauch ich einen neuen Account? Lg Tau* Habe ein ähnliches problem..... Ich kann mich überhaupt nicht anmelden. Bei mir steht immer:"Wir können deine Anmeldung momentan nicht bearbeiten" Anmeldung Hi Aki, ich hab da so eine Frage an dich. Ich würde mich gerne neu anmelden, aber immer wenn ich mich abmelde und mit einem neuen Namen anmelden möchte steht ich zitiere: "Tut uns leid, wir können ihre Anmeldeversuche im Moment nicht bearbeiten". ''Kann ich das trotzdem irgenwie einen neues Benutzerkonto anlegen? Ich wäre dir sehr dankbar wenn du mir helfen könntest, Strahlenherz 13:29, 21. Mai 2012 (UTC) Danke Aki, ich werds mal versuchen ^^Strahlenherz 17:42, 21. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ich kann mich nicht anmelden.Bin ich mit 11 J. noch zu jung? Könntest du bitte bis Dienstag antworten, denn ich bin sonst wahrscheinlich nicht mehr , oder nur noch sehr selten auf dieser Seite.93.184.16.234 13:29, 5. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Bearbeitungen Hallo, du hast ja gesagt man bräuchte 200 sinnvolle Bearbeitungen. Dazu würden aber keine Bewertungen zählen. Aber bei meinem Profil steht, dass ich 38 Bearbeitungen gemacht habe. Wie kann man dann auseinander halten was charakter art oder was anderes war? Und, zählen auch Beiträge im ERfindungswiki? LG Wolfsfell 14:08, 21. Mai 2012 (UTC) CharakterArt Darf ich eigentlich schon wieder CAs kommentieren? Buntschweif 18:09, 21. Mai 2012 (UTC) Links Hi Aki, ich hab da mal so ne Frage. Ich bin neu hier im Wiki und würde gerne wissen, wie man die Links macht. Wenn ich z.B. schreibe: "Lieblingscharakter: Blaustern"; wie verlinke ich dann "Blaustern" zu der dazugehörigen Seite??? Wäre schön wenn du mir helfen könntest!!! :) Nebellicht.99 13:50, 23. Mai 2012 (UTC)Nebellicht.99 Hallo, ich möchte mich über die Userin ''Shani die Irre beschweren. Grund: Am Dienstag, 23.05.2012 hat sie pornografische Texte in den Chat-Room geschrieben, und ich finde das gehört da nicht hin. TwoBlade 15:31, 24. Mai 2012 (UTC) Wiki-Channel Hilfe aki, ich komme nciht in den channel D: bei mir kommt dann, wenn ich reingehen will, so ein komisches katzenbild D: hilf mir TT^TT und ist fire da? wenn ja, dann sag ihr, dass sie in den wikia-chat reingehen soll! T^T Flammenherz 16:23, 24. Mai 2012 (UTC) Unterschrift anders Hallo aki, ich habe eben mein Profil geändert und mein Name (als unterschrift) war nicht mehr blau sondrn schwarz und fett. Ich weiß nicht ob, das jetzt hier auch so ist, aber hat das was zu bedeuten? LG Wolfsfell 06:18, 25. Mai 2012 (UTC) hallo nochmal, ich habe noch eine andere Frage: ich habe katzen gemalt, aber nicht mit dem Programm mit dem die Charakter Art gemalt sind. Darf ich sie da auch reinstellen? (ich würde wahrscheinlich sowieso nur dagegen oder enthaltung bekommen, aber darf ich auch hinschreiben, dass ich einfach nur wissen möchte wie sie die anderen finden, ohne Dagegen, Enthaltung oder Dafür?) LG Wolfsfell 06:22, 25. Mai 2012 (UTC) Die unterschrift ist jetzt wieder normal... Charakter Arts Hallo Aki, Danke erstmal für die Info. :) Ich wollte noch fragen, wieso die Charakter Arts abgelehnt werden, die es schon gibt, also weil sie nicht gebraucht werden. Kann man nicht mehrere Bilder auf die Info-Seite stellen, also die Seite über z.B. Rußpelz? Und, so ein Bild, was jetzt nicht mit der Vorlage ist, wie z.B. Graustreif zählt auch zu denen, die dann abgelehnt werden, weil es sie schon gibt? LG Wolfsfell 15:02, 26. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hiiiiiilfeeee hi aki, ich brauche Hilfe. Ich habe eine Katze gemalt und wollte sie in den charakter art stellen. Ich wollte sie hochladen und dann stand da: Du hast vesucht eine unerlaubte Datei hochzuladen. Aber es war doch die richtige Vorlage.... Kannst du mir helfen? LG sehr verzweifelt Wolfsfell 09:22, 29. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hallo aki wie hast du deine archive gemacht ? LG 15:26, 29. Mai 2012 (UTC) Profil Hi Aki, sorry wenn ich wieder mal störe, aber ich wollte fragen ob solche Profil-Ketten-Dinger eigentlich erlaubt sind, z.B.: "Wenn du BELZ auch blöd findest, kopier dir das auf dein Profil" Freue mich aif eine Antwort^^. LG, 20:52, 30. Mai 2012 (UTC) Danke Aki, und ich weis, das mit den Kettenbriefen währe echt was nerviges (ich finde zb Kettensms ja schon EXTREM belästigend!) Kg, 15:15, 31. Mai 2012 (UTC) Danke Danke Aki :D Aber wasmeinst du mit Unterseite?? Sry das ich so dumm bin LG 11:59, 31. Mai 2012 (UTC) :( Kann schon sein, ich hab das Bild umbenannt. aber auch mit der Endung gehts nicht :( LG Wolfsfell 14:34, 31. Mai 2012 (UTC) Frage Hallo Aki-chan. Ich bin neu hier und wollte dich was fragen. Ich habe nämlich im Forum gestöbert und da hab ich gesehen, dass manche Benutzer so bunt unterschreiben. Dann habe ich mich über diese "Signaturen" informiert und herausgefunden, dass man nur eine kriegt, wenn man 200 sinnvolle Bearbeitungen hat. Ich glaube, ich würde das selbst hinkriegen, wenn ich mich ne Weile umschaue und wollte fragen, ob ich mir auch selbst eine machen dürfte auch wenn ich noch nicht die 200 habe. GLG Feuermond 14:27, 1. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Ziegensturm Hallo! ich hab einmal eine frage zu ziegensturm: auf seiner Beschreibung steht ja dass er bernsteinfarbene augen hat aber in seinem Charakter Art wird er mit grünen Augen dargestellt. müsste sein Charakter Art dann nicht mal verbessert werden? lg 08:55, 3. Jun. 2012 (UTC) IRC- Gebannt Hi Aki, wollte grade in den IRC-WaCaWiki-Channel, aufeinmal kam auf meiner Statusseite ein riesiges Bild mit einer Katze im Schnee und der Aufschrift "Haters gonna hate". Darunter stand 13:45 +++ Your IP address is BLOCKED by our DNS blacklist! Ich konnte nicht in den Channel.Weist du, warum? Hab ich was falsch gemacht, dass ich gebannt wurde? Oder was bedeutet der Spruch? Ich weiß es nicht... Wäre toll, wenn du schnell antworten könntest...Gruß und Danke im Voraus . 11:53, 3. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Artikel ändern Hallo Aki, da ich für die zweite Staffel die Zusammenfassung etwas zu lückenhaft finde und sie grammatische Fehler enthält, wollte ich sie ändern. Erst einmal habe ich meine Meinung auf der Diskussionsseite des Artikels gepostet und nach Gleichgesinnten gesucht, die mir das Rückmelden sollten. Ich habe erst eine (positive) Rückmeldung bekommen, da man aber nie weiß, wer auf diese Seite kommt und ich vielleicht eh keine weiteren Meldungen erhalte, wollte ich wissen, ob ich den Artikel jetzt "einfach so" ändern darf.WindheartxDyesternight 13:15, 4. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Siggi Hi Aki, Weißt du warum meine siggi jetzt plötzlich anders ist? hast du sie geändert? O.o LG 14:21, 4. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Aki, Ich denke, Ich kann mir eine Sig. erstellen und wollte Dich mal so fragen, wie Ich die Seite mache auf der sie steht. Wie Ich einstellen kann, dass Ich unterschreibe weiß Ich ja schon ^^. LG Leopardenschweif Bild Hey Aki, hier ist ein Bild für dich. thumb|Für Aki ups.. ich habe meine Siggi vergessen 18:55, 5. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Links auf meinem Profil Hallo aki, darf ich Links zu Youtube auf mein Profil stellen, oder ist das verboten? GLG Wolfsfell 05:52, 11. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Bearbeitungen :) Hi aki, ich habe jetzt 200 Bearbeitungen. Ich weiß aber nicht ob alle davon sinnvoll sind... GLG Wolfsfell 08:19, 11. Jun. 2012 (UTC) DANKE! :) Hi aki, danke für die Infos. Das mit den Bearbeitungen dachte ich mir schon, deswegen lese ich die ganzen Bücher nochmal, damit ich was schreiben kann. ;) Forumbeiträge zählen nicht, oder? GLG Wolfsfell 16:50, 11. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Wind Ich nerve vermutlich... na ja ich bin jedenfalls WindheartxDyesternight, die es nicht geschafft hat sich anzumelden. Die Seite nimmt das Passwort nicht an. Ich hab auch schon ganz viel mit Groß- und Kleinschreibung probiert. Geändert hab ich das Kennwort nie und eine e-Mail-Adresse hab ich nicht. Muss ich irgendwelche Einstellungen beachten oder gibts da nen Trick? Ansonsten könnte man mir doch eine Frage stellen, die nur ich als die echte Wind(...) beantworten kann, Daisy, Biene oder sonst wem fällt da bestimmt was ein. Mein Kennwort war ziemlich leicht, denke hat wer erraten. Hoffe also das lässt sich regeln. /So, falls das zählt, Biene hat mir folgende Frage gestellt: bist du m oder w? (Das lässt sich auf meiner Diskussionsseite nachlesen) Meine Antwort: weiblich mit Jungenseele^^ TwoBlade fragte:'' Which user hast the two-blade in his name and the darkness in his soul?'' (auf TwoBlades Disku-Seite) Ich gebe zu, das weiß jeder. Also denk ich mal - er wird es selber sein./217.88.25.170 18:31, 12. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Ne Frage von Two zählt nicht, die so offensichtlich zu erraten ist. Aber ich denke mal du bist es wirklich selbst, auch weil du mich um Hilfe bittest. Ich weiß jetzt nicht mehr großartig wie das mit den Anmelden ist. Vllt wendest du dich ans WikiaCommunity vllt können die dein Passwort ändern. Wenn du weiter hier mit angemeldeten Namen dabei sein möchtest würde ich dir raten erstmal ein zweiten Account zu machen. Ist schon einigen passiert. Siehe Mondherz/kralle oder Flammenherz. Also keine Panik und nimm am besten ein Passwort mit unterschiedlichen Buchstaben (also abwechselnd Groß und Klein und Zahlen und kein Passwort wie qwert oder 123. Solche Passwörter sind wirklich leicht zuerraten.) - Bild Ich habe es versucht aber irgentwie kann man da keine guten streifen malen naja und ein bisschen unrealistisch sieht es auch aus^^ LG deine 10:35, 17. Jun. 2012 (UTC) thumb|Für Aki^^ Signatur Hallo Aki, Danke für den Tipp, Ich habe bei den Einstellungen nur einen anderen Code eingegeben, weil dieser (der jetzt auf einmal klappt O.o) bei meiner Siggi im RPG Wiki nicht funktioniert hat. Auf jeden Fall geht das jetzt, Danke LG - 14:00, 17. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Hi Aki, Ich glaub, Ich muss mich jetzt erst mal kurz entschuldigen, dass Ich dir soviel deiner wertvollen Zeit raube. Es tut mir wirklich leid. Um nun zu meiner Frage zu kommen, dieser Code für die Signatur scheint bei mir im RPG Wiki nicht zu funktionieren da dann immer nur Leopardenschweif (Und dann eben noch Datum, Uhrzeit, ect.) erscheint :/. Ich habe deswegen schon Smara gefragt, aber sie hat mich zu dir geschickt. LG - 13:00, 21. Jun. 2012 (UTC) P.S. könntest Du Lilystem mal von der CA Seite nehmen? Ich habe momentan (Da Ich ja immer noch Schule hab :((() sehr wenig Zeit dafür, würde aber gerne die anderen drin lassen. Flick dann aber auch gleich... Partnerwikis Hallo Aki, Also Ich weiß nicht recht, ob Ich diese Anfrage wirklich so stellen sollte. Aber Ich möchte fragen, ob mein Wiki, das WaCa RPG Wiki ein Partnerwiki von diesem hier sein kann? LG - 17:36, 19. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Hey Aki, Ich muss dich mal wieder was fragen :3, eig. hätte Ich ja Silber gefragt, aber Ich bin mir nicht so sicher, ob sie mir eine schnelle Antwort geben könnte, da sie ja in letzter Zei nicht sooft on war, oder? Jedenfalls nun zu meiner Frage: Mir ist gestern aufgefallen, dass mir über 100 Bearbeitungen fehlen. Das war schon mal der Fall nur weniger (um die 20 oder so). Weißt Du vllt. warum das so ist? LG - 13:01, 20. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Hinweis Danke für deinen Hinweis, ich habe es sofort geändert! LG Schattenrose Rubin Hallo Ich wollte eben rubin verbessern und da ist mir aufgefallen dass sie überhaupt nicht als tot beschrieben wird dabei stirbt sie doch in das Schicksal des WolkenClans. In ihrer Charakterbox (oder wie auch immer das heißt) wird sie nur als lebend aufgeführt und nicht als verstorben. (Sry wenn ich nerve.) 13:03, 24. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Frage an Admin Hallo Aki-chan86! Hab da mal eine Frage: Kannst Du mir sagen, ob die das Hintergrundbild für eine geocaching-Serie verwenden darf ? Würde dann gerne als Quelle auf dieses Wiki verlinken. Das wäre keine Problem. Info wäre nett ! Gruß, Jay. Mein Blog Hey Aki, Ich wollte fragen, wieso mein Blog gelöscht wurde. Durfte ich den gar nicht erstellen? Wenn ja, wieso wurde er nicht vorher gelöscht? LG, Achso, also wurde ein weiterer Blog erstellt... Danke für die Info. LG, Biene 11:34, 29. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Vorlagen erstellen Hallo Aki. Ich würde gerne wissen ob du weist wie man eine Vorlage, umgenauer zu sein ein Zitat erstellt.Ich bin ja, wie du vllt. weißt in anderen Wikis wo es solche Vorlagen noch nicht gibt.Ich hoffe auf schnell antwort, Lg-Eki Hallo Aki, Sorry, dass ich jetzt wieder störe, aber i-wie kann ich keine Charakterbox erstellen... LG, deine (Biene) 'Frage' Meinst du mit den sinnlosen Bearbeitungen, dass ich bei Dunkelstreif hingeschrieben habe das er jeder mächtigen Katze hinterher rennt oder welches? wenn ja dann war ich mir dem nicht bewusst das es stört und wenn nicht dann sag mir bitte nochmal welche du meintest und ich lasse das dann freundlichen Gruß Tiger 'Wegen Edits' Tut mir leid ich hab alles wieder so gemacht wie es war ich hab nur mehr Bearbeitungen gewollt weil ich meinen Namen auch so schön machen wollte wie du ihn hast, ansonsten unterlasse ich es ok weiterer Gruß Tiger *hust* Hallo Aki, Ähm... Ich hoffe, Ich nerve Dich nicht, weil Ich immer auf deine Disk. schreibe, aber nun zu meinem Problem. Es gefällt mir nicht, wie Shani mit den Usern im Chat umgeht (die nebenbei bemerkt, nichts als ihre Ruhe haben wollen, und sich nicht beschimpfen). Shani hat Sonne (Sonnen sturm 1) als Miststück bezeichnet, Ich finde das nicht wirklich in Ordnung, nun, Shani verhält sich ja allgemein ein wenig "abweisend" zu den Wikia-Chat-Usern, aber das geht nun wirklich nicht. Es ist dir bzw. den Admins und Chat-Mod's überlassen, was ihr deswegen unternehmen werdet, Ich wollte es nur mal anmerken. LG - 16:36, 4. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Tolle Ergänzungen, aber... Hey Aki. Ups, bin ich schon wieder zu - wie soll ich sagen - zu kompliziert geworden? Sorry, passiert mir hin und wieder. Ich bin normalerweise stolz drauf, nur - du hast schon Recht, gehört hier nicht ganz rein. Danke für´s Bescheid geben. Werd mich in Zukunft etwas zügeln, so verschachtelt zu schreiben. ;) GLG Wolfsmond 08:22, 12. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Siggi Hi Aki, mir gehts gut danke.Und ja meine Siggi ist irgendwie komisch ich weiß.Ich dachte mit der Zeit wird das wieder.Und meine gewünschte Siggi ist noch nicht da, also ich hatte Smara angeschrieben irgendwie hat die das glaub ich nicht gelesen.Ich will aber nicht so aufdringlich sein, also ''die ''Siggi ist nicht so wichtig aber meine jetztige ist komisch aber ich weiß nicht woran das liegt.Danke der Nachfrage.-[a[href$="Benutzer:Keksauge" {background:#ffd0d0;]] 19:51, 12. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Oh und ich hab noch ein Bild von Falkewind für dich gemalt , als ein Geschenk.thumb -[a[href$="Benutzer:Keksauge" {background:#ffd0d0;]] 20:47, 12. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Falsch verstanden ^^ Hallo! Da hast du was falsch verstanden ^^ In den Mangas schreibt Erin Hunter immer etwas zu den Manga Bücher. Da auch Dankesausagen auf den Seiten der Büchern stehen, habe ich gedacht, dass man auch dort die Informatsion von Erin Hunter schreiben könnte. Dort geben sie auch sachen bekannt ^^Renaklaue 11:43, 14. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Archiv und Signatur Hi Aki^^, ja genau ich lebe auch noch XD Egal was ich fragen wollte ist wie man solche Archive (oder wie auch immer der Plural von Archiv ist) bei den Diskussionsseiten und so eine Signatur macht? Ich komm übrigens vllt morgen in den IRC-Channel mal sehn wie es mit Schule und so steht. LG Feder (Diskussion) 14:21, 17. Jul. 2012 (UTC)Feder :) Hey aki ich wollte meine siggi auch im [Geschichten wiki]verwenden ich weis aber nicht wie ich das machen soll. LG 14:04, 19. Jul. 2012 (UTC) wohin soll ich das kopieren? soll ich einfach eine neue seite erstellen und sie darein kopieren oder irgentwie in die vorlagen wenn ja wie????? sry das ich so schwer von begriff bin. 14:44, 19. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Siggis Hey Aki, ich mache ja jetzt auch Siggis und mein erster Kunde war TwoBlade, der hat mir aber gesagt, dass er die Siggi nicht nutzen darf, da er keine 200 Bearbeitungen hat. Dabei wollte ich es ohne diese Regel machen. Ist das in Ordung? LG- Danke! Hey Aki, vielen lieben Dank für die Erklärungen. Mit den Archiven warte ich noch ein bisschen bis meine Diskussionsseite richtig voll ist aber ich werde bestimmt irgendwann auf Archive zurückgreifen müssen. Die Signaturen werd ich mir auch nochmal angucken. Also danke nochmal für alles und sorry wenn ich genervt haben sollte. LG Feder (Diskussion) 09:20, 20. Jul. 2012 (UTC)Feder Tüpfelblatt Hallo Aki, ich wollte dich nur fragen ob du Tüpfelblatt '''bitte ablehnen '''kannst da mir das einfach zu schwer fällt. :/.Ich danke dir schonmal- 13:23, 21. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Signatur Hallo, Ich wollte fragen ob Honigtau mir obwohl ich noch keine 200 Zeichen verbraucht habe so eine Signautur machen darf. Da sie meinte das es sie nicht störe etwas Zeit für mich zu Opfern. Bitte antworte schnell Lg Traumherz (Traumherz (Diskussion) 05:32, 31. Jul. 2012 (UTC)) Hey Aki, du hast mir immer noch nicht auf meine Frage geantwortet, ich will dich jetzt nicht drängen, aber ich muss schnell eine Antwort bekommen. Lg - Biene (Diskussion) 06:36, 31. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Siggi Hi Aküüüüü<3333 Ich wollt nur sagen,dass ich jetz anderen auch mal ne siggi schenk und ob des ok is auch wenns mal ein paar mehrere werden könnte... antworte mir pls LG- 22:00, 2. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Bild thumb|Irgendeine Katze :D Ich bin noch nich so gut in GIMP^^ Hi Aki! Ich hab dir ein Bild gemacht :D LG- 15:08, 5. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Wiki des Monats Hallo Aki. Ich hab eine wahrscheinlich ziemlich umgewöhnliche Frage. Wo fange ich an? Hast du oder habt ihr schon mal darüber nachgedacht, das WaCa Wiki als Projekt des Monats bei der Wikia Community vorzuschlagen? Ich finde, das Wiki hätte es ja auch verdient, irgendwie, hab schon mit dem Gedanken gespielt, es vorzuschlagen, aber dann dachte ich mir, ich sollte wohl doch eher dich benachrichtigen. Es war eben nur so eine Idee, wäre toll, wenn du mit mitteilen könntest, was du davon hältst? LG 00:29, 6. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Dornenkralle Hey Aki, ich bin gerade dabei die alternativversion von Dornenkralle zu machen, jedoch habe ich das problem, dass ich nich weiß ob ich ihn als krieger oder als schüler machen soll, da er als KRIEGER beschrieben wurde als er noch SCHÜLER war. ich hatte dich vor einiger Zeit bereits einmal gefragt, was ich machen soll, aber dann hab ich nix mehr von dir gehört deshalb frag ich nochma :) LG 09:04, 8. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hi Aki, ich habe da ma ne Frage.Die Katzen Malvorlagen,darf man die auch mit Paint nutzen oder darf man das NUR MIT GIMP?Denn du weißt ja das ich jünger bin und ich kann keine HOHEN KOSTEN noch nicht zahlen. Deine - Vitani (Vitani 13:34, 13. Aug. 2012 (UTC)) HILFE,Aki...HILFEE Hi Aki,ich bin es.I-wie spinnt mein oder aller Chat.Wen ich ihn starten möchte dan ist der BLAUE Link komisch.Dann steht da nicht mehr "wiki chat..." dann ist dass da - " :- "sowas komisches.Könnstest du es mal bitte versuchen.Auch in meinem Wiki geht es nicht! Z.B: http://de.derknigderlwengeschichtenundmehr.wikia.com/wiki/Simba Chat geht nivht. ;( was Ist das? (Vitanifan 10:39, 16. Aug. 2012 (UTC)) Vitani